


Marin in Wonderland

by Prismidian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Bug Lad and Noire Cat - Freeform, F/M, Genderswaped, Rule 63, Sister fic to The Black Cat and Red Beetle, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could it all be a dream? We'll just have to see. </p><p>This is a rule 63/genderswaped Miraculous Ladybug fan fic with Marin and Adrienne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marin in Wonderland

"Wh-where am I?" Marin asked as he sat up from slouching in what felt like a rather large chair.

"Oh you were just nodding off love~." The Curious Cat, giggled.

Batting at the playing cards tucked in the top of his top hat.

"What?" Marin asked again, he knew he had just woken up from a nap, but, why was Noire Cat here? And why was he sat in front of a table full of teacups?

"You don't know where you are? Well you're in wonderland silly! Where else would you be?" Noire Cat laughed, plucking a teacup and silver spoon from the table.

"Wonderland? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. I am _not_  in wonderland. This is just a dream, if I don't like it here, I'll just pinch myself and wake up."

Noire Cat quirked a brow at first, having just poured herself a cup of tea and stirred it with her spoon, she thought he must be playing a new sort of game and she'd happily play along.

"Like this?" She giggled after she pinched his cheek and his cheeks started to turn red.

"Ow! You didn't have to get so close you know!" He snapped, but it was too late, his blush had already taken over his face, besides the fact that he was getting mad.

She appeared to have no concept of personal space and Marin was in desperate need of any.

She had climbed onto the table to get close enough to pinch him, but the position she was still sitting in, looked like a cat and it was a bit too much for Marin to take.

"If this is wonderland, where's Alice?"

Noire Cat hadn't thought of that, who could it be?

"Well, of course I'm Alice."

"You are not."

"I am too!"

"Keep dreaming kitty, if anyone was Alice it would be-" He started but had to stop when he saw a beautiful blue dress and golden blonde hair, "Adrienne..."

Noire Cat tilted her head after she sat on the arm of the chair Marine was sitting in, to get a better view.

"You like Adrienne?"

"What?! No? What? No."

"You like her~."

"So what if I like her, I've never been able to talk to her much anyway."

Noire Cat smiled like a Cheshire cat as her body disappeared, leaving only her grin, which floated it's way over to Adrienne.

"Cat! No!" Marin hissed, but it was two late, Cat had already materialized beside Adrienne and started to chat with her.

This was it, his life was over, the two girls he knew and loved were both talking and laughing as Noire Cat pointed towards the teacup covered table.

He wished he could just disappear like Cat did only moments ago, but then the two started walking over to the table and Marin froze.

"I'll just leave you two alone then~." Noire Cat purred before she disappeared again and Marin was left alone with Adrienne, though there was a rather large table between them.

"So...uh-I guess you've met Cat..huh?" Marin chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, well yes of course, she and I are good friends in fact." Adrienne replied with a smile.

She looked so perfect, like an angel sitting there, Marin could just imagine song birds and bunnies gathering around her like she was some woodland princess but then he knocked over a few teacups and he snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked as he sat upright again and fixed his top hat.

"Yeah, we talk about you all the time." Adrienne answered and Marin's jaw dropped, "You talk about me?"

"Yeah, who knew we liked the same guy? All that's left is for you to pick one of us."

"Pick one?" Marin was really confused about what she was talking about now, "You, like me?! B-but, I mean, I know Noire Cat likes me, but-"

"I don't just like you, I love you Marin."

"YOU WHAT?!"

This was so much to take in, was he really hearing her right?

Adrienne laughed and stood up from her chair, "I love you, but, you have to pick one of us Marin. You can't have us both."

Marin was still in shock, but of course he wanted to pick Adrienne, he did have some sort of feelings for Noire Cat and they made a great team..but, as soon as he really started to think about it, Noire Cat appeared again and stood on the right side of the table.

"So, who will you pick Marin?" The girls asked in unison and Marin shot up from his bed.

It had all been a dream, he was still shaken and out of breath, but his head was still spinning from the question.

Who would he pick? He didn't want to think about upsetting either of them, but, if the time ever came, would he know what to say?

He looked at the clock and realized if he didn't at least try to get a few more hours he'd be falling asleep in class, so, he tried to lay the question to rest. If he ever had to choose, he'd go with his gut, he loved them both, but who did he really know enough about to know he loved them?


End file.
